


Recital

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [25]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffcember 2019, Gen, No.25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Prompt #25: Recital
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Recital

**Author's Note:**

> This exists in the "Eliza and Myfanwy were roomates" headcanon universe.

**Glengrove, 2004**

"Have we done something?" Eliza asked one morning.

"Done something?" Myfanwy echoed.

"Me and my brothers. You avoided us all day yesterday. If you dont want to be friends anymore, we'll leave you alone. Just.. please tell me why "

Myfanwy rushed to their side." It wasn't any of you. I.. needed to be alone yesterday."

"What happened?"

"I remembered this stupid ballet recital. My family were going to come. It was supposed to be yesterday."

"I'm sorry," they said.

"It's not your fault." 

"What can I do to make it better?" they asked.

She touched their hand.

"Just be here."


End file.
